crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
Uxas, '''later known as '''Darkseid, was an intergalactic alien overlord and conqueror. He was in charge of the planet Apokolips. Under the command of Steppenwolf, Darkseid's Parademon Army would raze thousands of worlds. Although primarily an enemy of Superman, Darkseid represented everything the Man of Steel did not. Enjoying killing Kryptonians when he could, few could match a full powered Darkseid on his own and as such, Darkseid was also an enemy of the Justice League as a whole. Biography Rise of the New Gods, Birth of Apokolips Given that the original Darkseid lived and died in the Lost Timelines, when Earth 0 altered the Multiverse, a new emanation of Darkseid was born. A Mud-Grubber who despised the Old Gods and their gave or take ways, Uxas refused to bow down to them, even sneaking into their base. Uxas' conniptions came from the fact that despite not being a God himself, he was the son of Yuga Khan. When the Gods went to war, a mortally wounded one requested Uxas for a prayer. Realizing his chance at greatness, though, Uxas killed the God and absorbed his power. Knowing that his murder would not go unpunished, the empowered Uxas began to slaughter several of the Old Gods. For this act of treason, the being known as Uxas was forgotten, and in his steed lay Darkseid. However, the fall of the Old Gods resulted in the death of Darkseid's sister, Avia and the final Old God passes his power on to Darkseid's brother-in-law Ixaya. Together, Darkseid and Ixaya became the New Gods, though Darkseid's contempt for his former friend led to him on a scouring the world in a rampage. This allowed Darkseid to create Apokolips over his former birth planet, a place where every soul watched it's step and fed the machine that sustained the planet. When Apokolips came into contact with Ixaya's new planet, New Genesis, they waged a destructive war that threatened to destroy them both. On Apokolips, Darkseid had two children, Scot and Kalibak, the first of whom he gained in a peace treaty with Ixaya, trading Orion after Metron suggested he do so. With this trade, the long war between Apokolips and New Genesis came to an end. When Darkseid discovered Kaiyo the Trickster on his planet, he attempted to kill her, only to discover the Multiverse and Superman, the only being powerful enough to potentially challenge him. Travelling through the Multiverse he found and killed a Superman, unable to find his power source. Discovering Earth 0, Darkseid impregnated Myrina, who later gave birth to his daughter, Grail. Darkseid then followed Kaiyo to New Genesis, he found Ixaya to have become the Highfather. No matter where Kaiyo ran, however, Darkseid followed. Eventually, Darkseid was lured to the location of Earth 2 by Kaiyo and he initiated the Apokolips War, starting the search for his daughter. Darkseid also began to grow obsessed with Earth 2, seeing it as a perfect planet to replace Apokolips with. Although the Apokolips War was lost, Steppenwolf and Mr. Miracle were left trapped on the planet, giving Darkseid another way in. During this time, Darkseid began to train more Furies of Apokolips, starting by convincinv K'li to kill her loved ones. He then impregnated the Fury who would become the Death of Apokolips. Parademon Invasions, Null Warfare and Return to Conflict After razing countless worlds searching for Kaiyo and his daughter, Darkseid would end up attacking Earth Prime, initiating the Parademon Invasion of Earth. When seven heroes would oppose the full scale, Darkseid would capture Superman Prime to try and convert him into the perfect soldier. While Desaad and Steppenwolf would be given Superman to try and convert, Darkseid would decide to try and take care of the remaining heroes on his own. While he would initially be successful, the heroes would rally back and eventually defeat him, with Batman rescuing Superman. Wounded and defeated, Darkseid lost yet again another war. Around this time, Darkseid would torture the planet of Daxam and put Daxamites under his employ. Returning to Apokolips and starting to heal his wounds, Darkseid gave Kalibak some power over Apokolips while his obsession over Earth 2 began to grow. The Justice League accidentally boom tubed to Apokolips twice, during one of these incursions, Darkseid captured Batman. Hoping to create an evil clone, Darkseid failed and using his Omega Sanction, sent the Dark Knight back in time with the Hyper-Adapter. In the shadows, Darkseid's scouring of the Multiverse resulted in him finding the "perfect" Superman, whom he defeated and began to experiment on. Eventually, due to Brutaal, the Second Apokolips War was started on Earth 2, with Darkseid playing even more of a shadow war, still healing from his wounds. He was forced to take action, however, when the Batman returned to Apokolips to fight Kalibak. After the defeat of Glorious Godfrey and his son, an out for revenge Darkseid fought the Batman one on one. Defeating him, Darkseid let the Dark Knight escape after the human used the Chaos Crystal to absorb the Omega Sanction. Declaring that he would return to Earth 0 later, Darkseid turned his sights back to his obsession: Earth 2. Realizing that he was not healing fast enough, Darkseid trapped himself in the heart of Apokolips and began to eat it's heart. While this would kill his planet, the dark God planned on replacing Apokolips with Earth 2. Manipulating Mr. Miracle into freeing him, Darkseid offered his son a chance to join him, but was rebuffed. Although proud of his Miracle's power, Darkseid also saw his son as a potential usurper. With his more loyal son, Kalibak, Darkseid began to rain fire down on Earth 2. Eventually forcing most of the E2s off of their own planet, Darkseid consumed it and chased the refugees to Earth 0, initiating the Earth 2 War. However, when the chronal changes of Futures End took place, Darkseid never ended up following the E2s but rather once again reigned supreme on a new Apokolips. Darkseid then gained even more power when his previous form from the Lost Timelines was resurrected on Earth 51. When Darkseid combined with his original form and gained cosmic awareness and a huge expansion in power. When the Convergence began to "bleed" into the universe of Earth 0, Darkseid took notice and realized that the time for the Darkseid War had come. Sending Kanto and Lyshina to Earth 0 to find Myrina, Darkseid was once again confronted by Miracle and easily defeated his son. Friends and Family Although a generally unliked being, Darkseid, when he was Uxas, did have some friends. The main one was Ixaya, Uxas' brother-in-law, though Uxas was very absusive towards him. Their relationship shattered when Izaya became the Highfather of New Genesis. During this time, Uxas' sister, Avia was still alive, though due to her fervent belief in the Old Gods they never got along. After Uxas ascended to godhood and became Darkseid, he had fivechildren: an Scott Free, Grail, the Deathspawn, Kalibak and Orion. The Hole In Things Darkseid represented many things, he had thousands of extra layers and meanings. He represented forces of evil and had been present on Earth through his being as the physical manifestation of evil. Whether he was present as a wolf, a dragon or a tyrant did not matter, his use of the Omega Sanction, the death that was life, made him the hole in things, the piece that could never fit. Thus, through his continual worship of evil, and therefore himself, Darkseid was Simon Hurt, the devil that prayed to Barbatos that served Darkseid. Thus, the hole in things was both Darkseid and Darkseid-shaped and was created when Darkseid lost to the Batman on Apokolips. Category:New Gods Category:Supervillain Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Demons